decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Panda Agents
Agents *'Mother Hen': Head of the Red Panda's Network of Agents. Voiced by Andrea Lyons. Status | Unknown *'Harry "Eagle Eyes" Kelly (Agent 391)': The youngest agent of the Red Panda, who takes small jobs as a delivery boy or shoe shiner in order to gather and pass information for the Red Panda. He might also be the kid who sells special known as 'extra' editions to the Chronicle whenever newspaper headlines figure in the show. Harry has the sharp sight and exceptional observation powers of innocent youth. He often notices things other agents seem to miss. In the episode "The Rat Lord", Harry gained a code name: the Black Cap. By "All the King's Men" he is 16, almost 17. Status | Alive and Well Voiced by Shannon Arnold and Scott Moyle. *'Spiro Pappas (Agent #?)': A Contact Man for some of the Red Panda's agents, including Constable Parker. Even at age 65 he is still a formidable combatant, as evidenced in his undercover work as a member of the "Callahan Gang". Owns a training facility for prizefighters. Announced to have died in of a heart attack during "All the King's Men". Status | . Voiced by Michael Booth. 'Parkers Rangers ' *'(Cpt.) Andy Parker (Agent 51)': Good-natured officer of the law who previously had a crush on the Flying Squirrel, but is now engaged to be married to his librarian fiancee. He became a captain in the Canadian army during the war and was reported as missing in action in the Dieppe raid. Voiced by Brian Vaughan. Status | MIA *'(Sgt.) Eugene "Mac" Tully (Agent 148)': Elevator operator and agent of the Red Panda. Reported as missing in action in the Dieppe raid. Voiced by Kevin Robinson. Status | *'(Pvt.) Robert "Ace" Kirby': Former crook who joined the Red Panda's team in "The End Game". Reported as missing in action in the Dieppe raid'. Voiced by ?. Status | ' *'Mores "Tank" Brody': Agent. Reported as missing in action in the Dieppe raid. Voiced by ?. Status | *'Joseph McDonald': Agent. Reported as missing in action in the Dieppe raid. Voiced by ?. Status | *'Edward Minsk': Agent. Reported as missing in action in the Dieppe raid.' Voiced by ?. Status | ' 'Lesser Agents' *'Gregor Sampson (Agent 33)': Deep cover agent of the Red Panda. Died in "When Darkness Falls". Voiced by Peter Nicol. Status | *'Old Mister Finelman (Agent #?)': A pharmacist and a Contact Man for some of the Red Panda's agents, including Harry Kelly. Status | *'William Bilkey (Agent #?)': A file clerk in the Harbormaster's Office and an agent of the Red Panda.' Voiced by ?. Status | Unknown *'Myron McKellar (Agent #?)': An orderly at the Queen Street Lunatic Sanitarium for the Criminally Deranged and an agent of the Red Panda. It was he who warned the Red Panda about Simon Radford's release from the Sanitarium. He also made a short 'on-screen' appearance when he guided the masked heroes to the fallen Dr. Bygot in "The Hand of Fate". Tortured and killed by the Electric Eel and/or the Genie in "Trial by terror". Status | . Voiced by Brian Vaughn. *'Dr. Davis (Agent #?'): One of the world's most renowned biochemists. As one of the Red Panda's many agents at the oft-mentioned and as yet unnamed local university, Dr. Davis gave the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel immunity to their own knockout gas and formulated the antitoxin against the madness drug in "The Hand of Fate." 'Status | 'Voiced by ?. *'Bert (Agent #?): A coroner and very skittish agent of the Red Panda. Though he did aid our masked heroes with morgue advice in both "Riddle of the Sphinx" and "The Hand of Fate," he did so reluctantly and with little enthusiasm, more concerned with keeping his job than helping the city. Not a great deal is known about him, but it is hinted that he serves the Red Panda as part of a life debt from a previous daring rescue. Status | Unknown 'Voiced by Scott Moyle. *'Dr. Carlson (Agent 45): Prominent doctor at a local hospital and agent of the Red Panda. *'Susan Kerwin (Agent 79)': Agent of the Red Panda who works to uncover the shysters Vin and Tom in "The Dream Factory." It is likely that Susan Kerwin is not her real name, as it was also used as Kit Baxter's alias in "The Ghost Ship." Voiced by Denise Anderson . Status | Unknown *'Bank Worker (Agent 107)': An as yet unnamed agent who participated in the takedown of the shysters Vin and Tom in "The Dream Factory." Voice by Tim Vant. Status | Unknown *'Patch Little (Agent 101):' Voiced by ?. Status | Unknown Other Allies ;*'B'rian McSweeney - Status http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg An Australian secret agent who is able to transform his face at will. Though he is restricted by his own experience hearing and seeing an individual whom he is impersonating. His "Original Universe" counterpart is Baboon McSmoothie. ;*The Red Squirrel - Status: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Granddaughter of the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel. She fights crime as they did but in the 21st century. One of her known nemesises is the Puppeteer a villain simular to Captain Clockwork. They have a mutual ally in The Stranger who sent himself to the future in an attemt to stop the ancient magics from falling into Nazi hands. :*'Captain Tom Sunlight ''-'' Status: 'http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Ace pilot and adventurer. Once flew Professor Friedrich von Schlitz into a mountain as a favor to the Red Panda. His sidekick or "Jr Flight Patrol Member" is named Chip. :*'Dr. Theodore Chronopolis - Status: 'http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Scientist, inventor and the foremost expert on the combination of magic and science. The good Doctor has an unfinished time machine[1] that was possibly completed sometime prior to the Season Two finale, "The World Next Door"[2], and used by the Red Panda in a previously untold adventure to travel to the past, possibly in an adventure hinted at in "The Deadliest Game"[3]. He is very disorganized and absent-minded, but is very friendly and well mannered. He has a very beautiful daughter (Anna) who has just came back from studing to look after her father. Recently[4] we have found out the Dr. C is in an undisclosed hospital with a mental illness. :*Grey Fox - Status: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg A Japanese Canadian hero based out of Vancouver and close friend of the Flying Squirrel. :*Captain Owl - Status: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Master of hand to hand combat. know for his many sidekicks. Lost his hand four years before the formation of the Danger Federation. 'The Home Team' :A group of Canadian and American superheroes working for the Canadian Military during World War II. Most, if not all of them where assassinated at the end of season six. :List of Known Members *'Colonel Fitzroy - Status:' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154636/decoderringtheatre/images/6/6c/Dead.jpg Colonel Archabald Fitzroy', '''A gun happy government agent, and leader of the Home Team.[1] ''Voiced by ?. *''The Captain -''' 'Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Only female member of The Home Team. Took over after the assasination of Fitzroy and the original Home Team. *'Molecule Max - Status:' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154636/decoderringtheatre/images/6/6c/Dead.jpg A member of The Justice Union, Professor Maximilian Wiseman, was one of the cadre of heroes who went back in time to prevent Kid Chaos from changing history. Voiced by Steven Burley. *'The Red Panda - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg August "Gus" Fenwick, a hero in the mystery man mold of the pulp era. His costume is limited to a suit and hat with a bright red domino mask (with Batman-like blank eyes) and matching red gauntlets. He has recently switched from shoes to wearing combat boots. Voiced by Gregg Taylor. *'Dark Angel - Status:' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154636/decoderringtheatre/images/6/6c/Dead.jpg A member of the Home Team. Voiced by ?. *'The Green Guardian - Status:' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154636/decoderringtheatre/images/6/6c/Dead.jpg A member of the Home Team. Voiced by ?. *'John Archer - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg One of Captain Clockwork's robots, freed of Captain Clockwork's mental control it fell in love with a woman[2] A member of the Home Team. Voiced by ?. *'Doc Rocket - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Inventor Wentworth James, A member of the Home Team. Last seen in an airplane with the Red Panda as it was exploding. Voiced by ?. *'Dr. Anna Chronopolis ''- Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Daughter of Dr. Theodore Chronopolis and an equally brilliant scientist although her affinity is with automatons and machines rather then magical forces. 'The Justice Union' :An American team of superheroes working primarily out of New York. They operate out of the belief that the mystery men community needs regulations and order, otherwise they are nothing but dangerous vigilantes. Such a belief lends credence to the possibility that they are a government-sponsored, or at least government-sanctioned, team. Despite their focus on teamwork and cooperation, they have a somewhat contentious relationship with the rest of the superhero community. Not all of the reasons for this have been explained, but it is partly due to actions such as the Kirkhouse Resolution against Alternate Superteams. This led to an embarrassing confrontation in which the Society of Gentlemen Adventurers came out of retirement and, as the Red Panda put it, "handed you your big silly hats." ::List of Known Members :*'Molecule Max - Status:' (More Info needed) Professor Maximilian Wiseman, was one of the cadre of heroes who went back in time to prevent Kid Chaos from changing history. Voiced by Steven Burley. :*'Lady Luck - Status:' (More Info needed) Voiced by ?. :*'The Ogre - Status:' (More Info needed) Voiced by ?. :*'Danger Dame - Status:' (More Info needed) Voiced by ?. :*'Hope - Status:' (More Info needed) Voiced by ?. :*'Glory - Status:' (More Info needed) Voiced by ?. :*'The Huntsman - Status:' (More Info needed) Voiced by ?. :*'Captain Blaster - Status:' (More Info needed) Voiced by ?. :*'Tom Tomorrow - Status:' (More Info needed) Former member Voiced by Jonathan Llyr. 'The Society of Gentlemen Adventurers' :One of the original groups of Mystery Men.[3] Though most are currently in retirement, the Red Panda tracked them down in order to have them teach him whatever crime fighting skills they possessed. :List of Known Members *'The Stranger - Status:' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154408/decoderringtheatre/images/3/36/Banished.jpg The secret identity of Maxwell Falcone, world famous stage magician and illusionist.[3] He set out to learn how to use real magic and, against the wishes of the Council of Mages, used his powers to "interfere in the corporeal world"-- otherwise known as "fighting crime."[4] Voiced by Peter Higginson. *'The Masked Phantom' - Active in the early part of the century, the Masked Phantom was an occasional part of the Society of Gentleman Adventurers. He has He hasn't been heard from since the Great War, though it is possible that he had retired peacefully, as his identity was unknown even to his teammates. It is true, however, that the rest of the team was tracked down by the young Red Panda when he was completing his training[5]. The fact that there is no record of an encounter between the Red Panda and the Masked Phantom suggests the possibility that the M.P. did not survive the many secret missions he undertook in the war[6]. 'The Council of Mages' :A group of powerful mages. They police magical and otherwise supernatural events. [7] : :List of Known Members *'Lady Prian Harcourn - Status:' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154636/decoderringtheatre/images/6/6c/Dead.jpg An operative of the council who liaises with the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel. Voiced by Crysta Luszczek. *'The Stranger - Status:' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154408/decoderringtheatre/images/3/36/Banished.jpg The secret identity of Maxwell Falcone, world famous stage magician and illusionist.[3] He set out to learn how to use real magic and, against the wishes of the Council of Mages, used his powers to "interfere in the corporeal world"-- otherwise known as "fighting crime."[7] Voiced by Peter Higginson. * Elmor - Status: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154636/decoderringtheatre/images/6/6c/Dead.jpg Flunkie for the Council of Mages, known as "Skipper" to the Flying Squirrel Voiced by 'Danger Federation' A superhero mentoring program for the superhumans created by the Canadian goverment. Part of the allied command super services lead by The Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel. The Captain created it after the original Home Team was wiped out mainly to boost public moral and increase support for bond drives the Panda views it as a retirement plan to ensure the safety of the city when the finally decide to leave the business. List of Known Members *'Mr. Amazing - Status:' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100504154636/decoderringtheatre/images/6/6c/Dead.jpg Converts power from the sun. Originally rejected from the super services. His costume composes of bright yellow tights, a bright red cap with a stylized letter A across his chest. His powers include: flight, energy beams, enhanced strength, indestructiblity. To avoid another Caswell the super service attemped to limit his power by having it feed off his life energy, because they are linked to his life force his powers are finite and once they are used up his life force will expire with them. *'Blue Bomber - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Superhero from Winnipeg. Known Powers: energy blasts *'Jenny Swift - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Known Powers: super speed *'Titanic Man - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Known Powers: Big guy with possible mental abilities *'Eagle Man - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Known Powers: flight, force field *'Molecule Max II - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg former lab assistant to the original molecule max was there during the explosion that killed him. *'Dr. Improbable - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg *'Mystic - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Known Powers: force fields, intangibility *'Starlass - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Wields the power of a lost world beyond the stars Known Powers: flight *'White Knight - Status:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110522161853/decoderringtheatre/images/b/b2/AliveWell.jpg Robot. Known Powers: radar, vase databanks of stored knowlage Category:Red Panda Agents